


Day 6- Teeth

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2019 [6]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: The hunger inside of him is gnawing, painful, and screams for him to sink his teeth into whatever he can





	Day 6- Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a sequel to last year's teeth prompt

_Hungry. Hungry. Hungry._

The forest floor glowed a soft infrared blue, barely wavering in shade between trees, branches, and bushes. It was difficult to make anything out that wasn’t blue, or at best a light green. Even as he could make out his arms tearing into the brush ahead of him, they were no more vibrant, only gaining heat from the friction of running and the branches scraping his skin. Nothing warm. Nothing to eat.

_Hungry. Hungry. STARVING._

He knew that, in a way, his predicament was all his fault. He’d wanted to go out earlier than Slayer had advised, and in his excitement of defying orders and sneaking out, he’d forgotten to eat beforehand. The rest of him, currently being throttled and consumed by the voice screaming in his head for something to eat, couldn’t care less.

_FOOD FOOD FOOD NEED FOOD-_

Tearing around the forest in a panic probably wasn’t the best way to conserve energy, either. He still wasn’t very skilled with his wings, and both summoning and using them took a lot of effort. It was a faster mode of travel, but he didn’t know where he was or how to get back to the villa, so all he could hope for was some sort of wild animal to appear in his peripheral vision so he could eat _something_, even if it was just a mouse or a chipmunk. But so far, no such luck.

_HUNGRY HUNGRY STARVING NEED FOOD NOW_

Slayer was going to be so, _so_ mad at him. He was supposed to be a mature, responsible adult- granted, he still didn’t look a day past 17- and he’d run off so recklessly like an impatient teenager. There wasn’t any good reason for Slayer not to be mad at him. But at least if he was back at home, Sharon could give him something to eat. They wouldn’t let him starve...right?

_FEED FEED NOW STARVING NEED IT NOW_

Something in a beautiful menagerie of yellows, reds, and oranges interrupted the waves of blue and green. With an inelegant snarl, he redirected his course and proceeded to crash into the underbrush, resulting in a mess of leaves flying everywhere. Still, somehow, he managed to reach out and grab the pile of sweet, beautiful warmth and cling onto it with inhuman strength. 

The deer crashed onto its side, screeching in panic, but not quick enough to weasel away to try and run. Venom grabbed it by the throat and immediately jammed his teeth in, feeling the sharp edges puncture the animal’s thick skin with a bit of effort, releasing a flood of warmth against his cold skin.

Everything else in the world seemed to fade away. The feeling of something warm and wet sliding down his throat felt better than fresh water on a parched throat, hot bread in an empty stomach. It was a deeper, more painful sort of hunger, which started smoothing over and fading as he drank. He hardly cared about the mess he was making as the animal underneath him squirmed. Blood ran down its coarse fur, which he drank up just as eagerly. Manners could come later, as long as he wasn’t starving, everything else could come later.

“Venom?”

He felt his body somehow grow colder. That alone managed to get him to detach his teeth, despite the half-filled pit of hunger still asking to be filled.

Slayer was standing over him as he turned around, looking as well-groomed and immaculate as always. It only made Venom realize how disheveled he looked. He’d ripped holes in his clothing, stained everything in dirt. And, to his horror, he realized that he was covered in deer’s blood. It stained his collar and the sleeves of his shirt, smeared across his hands and spilled onto his face. It had seemed like the most wonderful sensation a mere minute ago, but now it only sent a wave of unease through his unbeating heart.

“I-I-” He tried to think of an excuse, a reason, an _’I’m sorry,’_ even, but his tongue felt stuck to the roof of his mouth, and nothing came.

Despite his horribly shoddy state, and the fact that he had been so sure that Slayer would be beyond furious with him, the elder vampire only held a glimmer of relief in his eyes.

“There you are. I was worried about you.”

He offered Venom a hand. The younger man looked between it and his caretaker, unwilling to believe that he’d been responded to so warmly. This couldn’t be right.

“What are you doing out so late? Wouldn’t you rather be inside?” When he didn’t take his hand, Slayer pulled him to his feet regardless, and held on when he felt Venom totter in place. “Easy, now. You still seem a bit shaken.”

Venom finally managed to make the words jar loose in his head. “Why aren’t you mad at me? Aren’t I in trouble?”

Slayer seemed genuinely surprised by the concept. “Mad? Why would I be?”

It would have been easy to say nothing, but Venom couldn’t make himself do it. “For leaving. For running off on my own.”

He flinched away, unsure of what he was expecting but fearing it nonetheless. However, all he felt was a hand resting on his head.

“I’d say you’ve already learned your lesson from it. There’s no shame in wanting to go out, though I’d merely advise that next time, you make sure to eat plenty beforehand.”

That seemed more than fair. Venom gave a mute nod. He let Slayer pull an arm over his shoulder, helping him support his wobbly steps as they turned back towards the woods.

“Come along, little one. Sharon is waiting for us at home.”


End file.
